Le gel de Sasuke
by MunJ'o
Summary: OOC. La quête du gel perdu... Fic terminée
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Hum hum... alors beaucoup de chose ! Déjà, comme d'habitude, Sasuke et tous ses petits n'amis ne sont pas à moi (ça fait lourd de le dire à chaque fois) ensuite, les marques et le sponçor non plus ne sont pas à moi.

**Note** : J'ai beaucoup déliré en écrivant cette fanfic completement OOC ! Oui oui, enfin, je ne suis jamais allée vérifiée si Sasuke utilisait du gel... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le gel de Sasuke**

Sasuke traversait d'un pas lourd Konoha. C'était une journée des plus banales. Cependant il était en proie d'une véritable panique intérieure qui se laissait sournoisement paraître sur ses traits. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Tout commença ce matin lorsqu'il perdit son assurance en faisant face à la catastrophe la plus terrible que la Terre n'eue porté en ce jour : il avait perdu son gel fixation extrême.  
Et comme si cette terrible tragédie ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'en plus ça tombe un dimanche, quand tous les magasins sont bien évidemment fermés. Comme si ça avait été prévu depuis longtemps.  
Comble du malheur, il avait une mission aujourd'hui.  
Même s'il s'agissait seulement de zigouiller quelques ninja délinquants, il fallait -et il en allait de son honneur- montrer une bonne image de Konoha. C'était la moindre des choses tout de même. Comment être un minimum crédible si une mèche rebelle part sur le côté à la manière d'une antenne parabolique pendant le combat ? C'était franchement la honte.  
Sasuke avait donc pris l'initiative d'allez emprunter le gel de Naruto et si ce dernier refusait, il finirait bien par accepter de toute manière (Sasuke pouvait se montrer assez persuasif quand la situation le lui demandait.)

Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait traversé Konoha de sa démarche peu certaine pour rejoindre l'antre de Naruto.  
Arrivé devant la porte de ce dernier, il hésita quelques courtes secondes puis finit par frapper doucement. Voyant que le jeune blond ne répondait pas -ou ne voulait pas répondre- Sasuke tapa de plus bel. Puis au comble de l'impatience, il finit par défoncer la porte avec violence. De toute façon le seul témoin ici était un petit papillons qui volait innocemment par ci par là... Mais sait-on jamais, autant prendre des précautions.  
Sasuke : 1, Papillon : 0  
Score à entretenir.

Nullement gêné par la situation ni par la trace de sang verte abandonnée sur le mur, il entra. À vu d'œil Naruto n'était pas là. Un nuage de poussière se soulevait à chacun de ses pas, lui donnant soudainement la nausée. C'était sale et il fallait faire quelque chose. Oubliant son ambition première, il s'arma d'un plumeau multicolore et commença à chasser l'ennemi qui se cachait sournoisement dans les moindres recoins. Il était parfois attaqué par une horde de moutons sauvages mais il faisait sus à l'ennemi vaillamment à coup de Swifer.  
Sasuke : 10, Moutons : 2  
Score à entretenir.

Puis il remarqua bien vite l'état critique de la cuisinière qui semblait rendre l'âme, effondrée par la dictature des tâches de gras et d'huile. Sasuke en eu un haut le cœur.  
Ne supportant pas cette vue désastreuse, il vola comme un héro (musique de fond oblige) au secoure de cette victime suivit de son fidèle destrier : Mr Propre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : C'est fatiguant de le dire à chaque fois... Mais Kishimoto ne veut toujours pas me donner ses personnages, mais il quand même gentil parce qu'il a accapté de me pretter deux, trois presonnages (non non j'ai menacé personne pour une fois)

Sasuke : J'en ai marre de toujours passer pour un imbécil !

MunJ'o : Mais non c'est parce qu'on t'aime bien Sasuke...

**Note** : J'ai vu une énorme faute de grammaire dans la note du premier chapitre... Je sais pas comment la corriger, alors je tiens à m'escuser !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Plusieurs heures de luttes acharnées se succédèrent avant d'être interrompues par l'arrivée d'un ninja blond qu'était autre que le propriétaire de ces lieux, Naruto, revenant d'on ne sait où (sûrement de son cours de bébé nageur) :

- Sasuke ??

Sasuke, épuisé par la bataille, se rappela alors, victime d'une prise de conscience, l'objet de sa visite.

- Foketumedonnedugel. S'exclama l'Uchiha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était un peu le cas d'un certain côté.

Regard interrogateur de Naruto mêlé à la surprise, soupir agacé de Sasuke puis grand silence. Ils étaient là comme deux parfaits imbéciles, l'un dans un tablier ridicule, l'autre un air ébahi scotché sur le visage.

- Naruto, aurais tu l'obligeance de... ENLEVER TES CHAUSSURES QUAND TU RENTRES CHEZ TOI ?!

Sasuke : 1, Naruto : 0  
Score banal, peu mieux faire.

Après une mince explication, quelques coups de shurinkens échangés, une voiture en feu et un constat, Sasuke en arriva enfin au fait : le gel.  
Naruto lui proposa aimablement de lui passez le siens mais à une condition : venir le chercher tous les matins.  
Sasuke : 1, Naruto : 1  
Score en baisse.

Allez chercher le gel tous les matins chez Naruto, ça voulait dire :  
1- Traverser tout Konoha avec des cheveux broussailleux pas coiffés  
_(Solution : mettre une capuche)_  
2- Voir la tronche de Naruto tous les matins, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre,  
sept jours sur sept, trois cent soixante cinq jours sur trois cent soixante cinq, même les années bissextiles.  
_(Solution : Lui refaire le portrait et/ou l'obliger à porter une cagoule)_  
3- Partager le gel  
_(Solution : Tuer Naruto)_  
4- Être dépendant  
_(Solution : ...)_  
Conclusion logique : Kidnapper le gel.

Sa thèse terminée et approuvée, Sasuke utilisa la technique du multi clonage pour s'emparer du gel anticipant la résistance de Naruto. Il avait besoin de plusieurs « lui » si la situation devenait critique. Le gel pris en otage, Sasuke alla s'enfermer courageusement à double tour chez lui, laissant en plan le gentil Naruto.  
Sasuke : 2, Naruto : 1  
Score en progression

* * *

En attente du prochain chapitre, reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Le saviez vous ? Le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto est Kishimoto. Sérieux ! Le saviez vous ? MunJ'o n'a pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

**Note** : Hum... que quoi dire ? Mon aspect psychologique devient de plus en plus instable. Bientôt les médicaments ne pourront plus rien pour moi !... What else ? Ah oui ! J'essaye de faire des chapitres plus longs maintenant lol c'est vrai qu'ils étaient courts jusqu'à présent fu fu fu. Et pour finir, la the note finale à cette note aussi pourrie que le reste, je m'escuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews parce que je ne sais pas comment faire (l'inculte c'est moi)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La situation ne pouvait plus durer. Trois jours que le gel avait été enlevé, trois jours que Sasuke s'enfermait comme un adolescent dépressif dans sa chambre. Même si Naruto prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de son pot de gel par téléphone, les informations étaient restreintes :

_« Oui oui, il va très bien »_

Mais lorsqu'il lui demandait de parler un petit peu avec le gel, Sasuke avait soudainement des courses urgentes à faire ou un rendez vous chez le gynécologue à ne surtout pas manquer.

Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, il se pourrait que... ? Non il n'aurai pas osé... Pas ça ! Sasuke était sadique mais pas à ce point là quand même... Il n'aurai jamais fait une chose comme ça... Et combien même, et s'il avait osé terminer le pot de gel ? Naruto ne lui pardonnerait jamais !  
S'imaginant les pires scénarios possibles (certains passés sous silence pour ne pas choquer les esprits sensibles) Naruto pris courageusement l'initiative de rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Sasuke. Il était un peu nerveux lorsqu'il frappa à la porte. Peut-être qu'il ne lui ouvrirai pas ou qu'il lui ouvrirai mais qu'il ne lui montrera pas son pot de gel ou bien qu'il le kidnappera lui aussi et le forcera à manger des chips (Sasuke était neurologiquement instable) ou encore...

- Bonjour. Dit l'Uchiha avec un grand sourire coupant Naruto dans son délire psychologique, les cheveux remarquablement bien coiffés comme s'il sortait à peine de chez le coiffeur.

Le jeune blond était ébloui. Lorsque Sasuke lui avait ouvert la porte, il lui avait semblé faire face à une apparition divine tellement l'Uchiha était resplendissant. C'était limite si Naruto ne s'agenouillait pas devant tant de magnificence reconnaissant la supériorité inégalable de la beauté de son rival.  
Apparemment Sasuke était fière de son petit effet, il était beau et il assumait. Toutes ces années à utiliser de l'Yves Rocher anti-rides avaient finie par faire leurs preuves. Mais peut-être que le jeune blond en faisait un peu trop après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi beau à moins qu'il venait juste de se rendre compte de la vérité pourtant évidente.  
Sasuke : 3, Naruto : 1  
Score en progression

Naruto fut donc déstabilisé mais il ressembla rapidement ses esprits. Il s'exclama d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante mais dont le ton s'était perdu un peu trop haut dans les aigues :

- Rends moi mon gel !

- Non...

- Rends le moi sinon... sinon je...

Naruto réfléchi quelques instants et décida de laisser sa phrase en suspens pour donner plus de piment, comme dans les films.

- Sinon quoi ? Souffla l'Uchiha pour montrer son agacement.

- Sinon je...

- Je vais le dire à l'Hokage ! Sourire vainqueur affiché sur le visage, Naruto était fière de lui.

Sasuke lui masqua avec difficulté son angoisse.  
Sasuke : 3, Naruto : 2  
Score instable

Conformément à loi 6.6666.66, page 666 du sixième volume du Règlement National des Ninja (RNN), paragraphe 6 à la sixième ligne : « Si un ninja vole le bien d'un autre ninja encore vivant (cf. : § 12 de la loi 7.8775.56 du troisième volume du RNN), il risque une peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité avec remise en cause au bout de quatre ans (cf. : § 45 de la loi 9.4284.68 du onzième volume du RNN) et/ou une exclusion définitive de son village. »

Conclusion : Conformément à la loi du plus fort, Sasuke était dans la merde... À moins de tuer Naruto et de dire qu'il lui avait volé son gel à ce moment là.

- J'ai une idée... dit Naruto dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Il n'allait quand même pas mettre son ami dans le pétrins, c'était contre ses principes et il était sûr que Sasuke en aurai fait autant pour lui.

- Quoi ?

- Et si on retrouvé ton gel ?

Les yeux de Sasuke reflétèrent plein de petites étoiles. Retrouver son gel, mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? C'était tellement évident ! Naruto était un géni !

- Ah mais oui mais non ! S'exclama tout d'un coup Sasuke, je sais où il est !

- À bon ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est mon Nee sans qui me l'a volé !

- Allons Sasuke, je sais que ton frère est un Nukenin membre de l'Akatsuki ultra recherché mais je ne pense pas qu'il irai jusque là quand même.

- On voit que tu ne le connais pas ! Mais figure toi que j'ai grandit dans son ombre alors je sais plus que toi ce dont il est capable où non !

Et c'est sûr cette note joyeuse que nos deux ninja partirent inconsciemment à la recherche d'Itachi et du gel de Sasuke par la même occasion. La fuite se fit en pleine nuit et en pleine discrétion afin de n'éveiller aucuns soupçons. Ils avaient pris soin de laisser une lettre d'Adieu au cas où ils ne reviendraient plus -sait-on jamais, ils peuvent très bien se perdre et ils n'ont pas encore inventé le GPS à énergie chakratique-.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : A Kishimoto

**Note** : Niaaaa !! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! ça fait super plaisir ! Si si ! Allez sans plus attendre, la suiteuuuh ! Et bientôt la fin... Ben oui, il n'y a que 5 chapitres...

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il marchèrent plusieurs heures qui se transformèrent en jours puis en mois et finalement en années, se nourrissant exclusivement d'insecte poilus. Ils marchèrent tellement longtemps qu'ils finirent par dépasser les limites du manga où il firent la connaissance d'une armure vide qui faisait con-gélateur dans un pub à ses heures perdues et d'un petit môme arrogant qui se shooté à la pierre philosophale (spécimen très à la mode apparemment dans ce manga) et qui se disait être son frère. Tous deux s'appelaient respectivement Al et Ed.  
Ce fut alors le début d'une grande affinité entre Naruto et Al qui posait toujours des questions existentielles (« Que se passera t-il si l'on met une fourchette en fer au dessus de sa tête lors d'un orage ? » par exemple) et la naissance d'une profonde amitié -voir plus- entre Ed et Sasuke qui allaient joyeusement chasser le zébu volant les soirs de pleine lune.  
Plusieurs années s'écoulèrent paisiblement dans le sablier du temps. Un soir pourtant, alors que Naruto racontait une nouvelle anecdote sur son enfance difficile, on annonça au journal télévisé de 20h qu' Itachi, un membre de l'Akatsuki, avait fait sauter un métro bloquant toute la ligne D rappelant soudainement à Sasuke l'existence de son gel qui était toujours entre les vulgaires mains de son frère. Puis les images se succédèrent dans le téléviseur montrant des employés en colères et deux, trois petits collégiens délinquants qui faisaient des signes grossiers à la caméra. Sasuke se leva alors sur sa chaise et déclara d'un ton solennel :

- Mes amis, il est de mon devoirs de partir à présent, Naruto, viens.

Ed était effondré, il n'avait même plus le courage d'empêcher son ami de prendre son envole. La seule chose qu'il lui promis avant son départ c'était d'arrêter de se laver pour garder à tout jamais son odeur.

Et ils repartirent s'acquitter de la lourde tâche qu'ils avaient commencé. Sasuke et Naruto traversèrent de nouveau dangers et périples, toujours plus fort, toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin !  
Puis ils arrivèrent enfin devant le repère de l'Akatsuki où ils surprirent Itachi en train de faire bronzette le torse à l'air et délicieusement doré. C'était de trop pour le pauvre Sasuke qui tomba dans les pommes à cette vue morbide ce qui décrocha un rire sarcastiques de la part de son frère aîné.

- Toujours aussi faible Sasuke, comment ose tu prétendre te battre contre moi alors que tu tournes de l'œil à la simple vue de mon sublime corps musclé de mannequin ?

Naruto balança délicatement Sasuke sur le côté (qui avait reprit connaissance entre temps) pour éviter de l'abîmer un peu plus lors du combat final. Le jeune blond se mis en position de combat mais Itachi l'ignora superbement en remettant sa cape super stylée et en rentrant dans le repère tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui comme lui avait apprit le Leader.

- Charmant... murmura Naruto qui, hors contexte, se retrouva dans une position carrément ridicule.

Mine de rien, il se mit à réfléchir à une stratégie d'attaque. Sasuke ne lui était pas vraiment d'une grande aide là, étalé par terre comme une m... fiente.

Si Itachi était rentré, il finirai bien par ressortir CQFD. Donc si Naruto et Sasuke attendaient patiemment devant la porte, ils auraient peut-être une chance de combattre enfin Itachi et de sauver le gel, ça va de soit.

Alors Naruto planta deux toiles de tentes à l'entrée et commença son tour de garde de 24h.

Dans le repère, les membres de l'Akatsuki s'étaient rassemblés derrière la fenêtre pour regarder ces drôles d'oiseaux.

- Vous croyez qu'ils savent que nous avons un porte à l'arrière ? Demanda innocemment Itachi, un sourire sadique en coin (il n'était pas un Nukenin recherché pour rien après tout)

- Itachi, je pense que tu devrai combattre ton frère qu'on en finisse. Répondit le Leader lacé.

- Mais...

- Nous n'allons pas garder ces deux zigotos devant notre repère éternellement !

- Ben...

Itachi sourit

- J'ai dit « Non » !

- Leader...

- Bon d'accord, une semaine pas plus !

- Merciiii

- Mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui t'en occupe !

- D'accord !

La décision du Leader n'était pas approuvée par le reste du groupe, notamment Konan qui en avait plus qu'assez des caprices puérils de l'Uchiha. A cause de lui, ils avaient la charge de trois blaireaux, six tortues, un chat, huit poissons rouge et deux ornithorynque (le troisième étant mort d'un intoxication alimentaire). D'après Konan, le Leader cédait trop facilement aux demandes d'Itachi. Dans ce domaine là, elle et lui avaient une notion d'éducation très différente. Cependant elle était obligée d'admettre de l'Uchiha faisait correctement ce qu'on lui avait imposé : tous les matins il jetait avec amour un restant de poulet de la veille par la fenêtre à ses nouveaux ninja de compagnie avant de lancer un regard bienveillant du devoir accompli lorsque Naruto lui montrait -en guise de remerciement probablement- son postérieur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Alors... Tentons l'originalité... Non je vois vraiment pas ! Bon ben t'en pis : "pas à moi, à Kishimoto, pas touche propriété privé à Kishimoto, pas faire mumuse avec sauf Kishimoto" ect. ect. ect

**Note** : Allez, cette fois on va dire un truc intelligent ! Sasuke AIME les plumeaux d'ailleurs c'est PAS de ma faute à moi ! Et pis moi j'aime pas Sasuke alors m'en fout NA lol ! Voilou c'était ma philosophie nocturne de la nuit. ZZzzZZzZz A oui aussi : j'ai jamais dit que j'étais une comique non plus, alors c'est normal si ça fait pas rire. Et pis j'écris pour le plaisir un peu (et je revendique pas que j'écris des grosses conneries quand j'ai rien d'autre à faire lol)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

A l'aube du septième jour, l'Akatsuki se réunie de nouveau autour d'un bon pain et d'un peu de vin pour discuter du cas Uchiha.

- Les sept jours se sont écoulées, que va tu faire Itachi ?

- Je... ne... peux pas.

Konan se leva sauvagement. Elle attrapa Itachi par les cheveux et le secoua dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables :

- OH QUE SI TU PEUX !!

Et c'est seulement après ce petit contre temps qu'Itachi jugea préférable de faire quelque chose en fin de compte (et non pas parce qu'il était impressionné par les avions en papiers de Konan à double tranchant). Il prit donc l'initiative de se lever et de faire face au problème : Sasuke.

- Tu sorts enfin Nee San ! Allez viens te battre comme un homme!

Sasuke s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et bombait fièrement son torse imberbe. Naruto était partit chercher du bois pour faire du feu, il se retrouvait donc seul face à son frère.

- Nan pas aujourd'hui... rétorqua l'aîné au tac au tac.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je... euh... j'ai pas envi en faite.

Sasuke fut pris de court. Son frère le cherchait et il allait lui coûter chère de se moquer ainsi de lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu p'tit frère ?

- Pour récupérer mon gel !

- Ton gel ?

- Oui, celui que tu m'as volé !

- Que je t'ai... mais j'ai rien volé !

Puis un combat phénoménal s'engagea entre les deux Uchiha. Le spectacle était tout simplement titanesque. Les coups et les attaques fusaient de tout part. Les arbres étaient déracinés et les cailloux éventrés. L'Akatsuki s'installa à l'abri en hauteur avec quelque pop corn pour admirer le combat sans danger. Certains paris circulaient déjà entres les membres. Par exemple, Kisame avait parié 15€ avec Zetsu qu'Itachi utiliserai son attaque du Play Boy no jutsu (une attaque qui, selon lui, dépassée largement les techniques ancestrales de ses arrières - arrières grands parents). A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Itachi utilisa effectivement son jutsu mais il fut intercepté par le sort de Sasuke qui avait jeté un Protectos avec sa baguette magique (apprit en permanence par le grand Harry Potter lui-même de 8 à 9h).  
Lorsque Naruto arriva, les bras chargés de bois, il se retrouva au feu de l'action. Sasuke était extrêmement concentré (comme les tomates), plus que d'habitude. Le grand trou noir qui lui servait de boite crânienne était en pleine ébullition. Naruto angoissa. La dernière fois que Sasuke avait réfléchi, ils avaient terminé coincé dans les toilettes.

- C'est bientôt la fin. Dit le Leader

- Oui je sais, je pense aussi, regardes, Itachi prend le dessus. Conclut Hidan

- De quoi ? Je parlais des pop corn, il n'y en a plus !

Tragique constatation. Leurs regards se tournèrent alors instinctivement vers Konan qui regardait le spectacle d'un oeil distrait, ses pensées divagants à plusieurs centaines de mètres plus haut. Le Leader adopta une mine de circonstance et supplia du regard la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus d'aller en chercher d'autre mais elle lui rétorqua son désaccord avec un air sévère. Ce qui était beau c'était que ces deux là se comprenaient dès le premier regard.  
En fin de compte ce fut Deidara qui alla en chercher, épuisé par les soupirs du Leader et par les grognements préventifs de Konan.

Le combat dura une bonne heure avant que les deux Uchiha ne s'écroulent de fatigue l'un à côté de l'autre mais pas main dans la main. Alors l'Akatsuki et Naruto qui s'était reconverti dans le crime se réunirent autour des deux frères et entamèrent une minute de silence. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Ils rentrèrent s'abriter, abandonnant leurs dépouilles, pour regarder Mimi Mathy sur la 1 faute de ne pas capter la 4 pour regardez le foot. Mais ça il fallait s'en prendre à Kakuzu qui maintenait que l'abonnement à canal + était vraiment trop chère.

L'enterrement des deux frères se fit une semaine après, lorsque leurs corps empestaient trop la chaire en décomposition et dans la plus grand simplicité. Hidan avait raconté de grandes anecdotes glorieuses sur Itachi en sa mémoire et Naruto avait fait de même pour Sasuke (ce qui dura moins longtemps à cause d'un trou de mémoire).

**FIN**

* * *

C'est finiiiiiiii ! C'est triste hein ? hein ? hein ? hein ? hein ?

Hum... hum nan en faite je suis d'humeur super généreuse ce soir, Mc Ronald (oui j'ai compris, parodions le sponçor okay n-n) m'aide un peu dans tout ça alors pour vous, en avant dernière, en super force j'ai décidé en toute bonté de coeur de vous offrir un **EPILOGUE **(musique qui fait peur) !!

Fu fu fu vous croyez que c'était fini ? Et ben non !! Compris je vais me coucher


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **Pas n'a moi u.u"

**Note :** Cadeau surpriseuuh ! Voici... tadadam un épilogue rien que pour vous (chuis gentille hein)

_**Épilogue**_

Sasuke ouvrit l'œil dans une pièce blanche. Il distingua un peu plus loin une silhouette. Il s'assit et la regarda de plus près. C'était un jeune homme très beau. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jet, longs et soyeux. Sasuke s'accroupie à côté de lui et le réveilla doucement :

- Bonjour...

Le jeune homme ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et regarda Sasuke avec étonnement :

- Bonjour ?

- Qui es tu ?

- Itachi et toi ?

- Sasuke

- C'est bizarre ce nom me dit quelque chose

- Moi aussi...

- On est où là ?

- Je ne sais pas.

C'est lorsque le pot de gel de Sasuke papillonna devant eux avec de petites ailes blanches qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient morts.

Ils vécurent heureux mais malheureusement ils n'eurent aucuns enfants (ils ont essayé pourtant mais non...)


End file.
